L.A. Love (La La)
- valign=top Lyrics Erin with Teen Justice: La la la la La la la la La la la la La la la la (Hunter: Mustard on the beat) Monique: Uh, tell 'em where I'm from Finger on the pump make the sixth straight jump from SoCal Hollywood to the slums Chronic smoke get burnt by the California sun On the west side east coast where you at Just got to new york like a Net on a jet To London, to Brazil, to Quebec Like the whole damn world took effect to Ferg Tell 'em Erin with Teen Justice Girls: Lay back, slow down Better represent when we come to your town Lay back, slow down Whatchu represent when we come to your town Say Monique and Erin: Get in with the business I'ma be there in a minute I just booked a pilot's ticket Thinking Russia need a visit I'ma run it to the limit And be on my way to Venice Monique (Erin with Teen Justice): L.A. got the people saying (la la la la la) Brooklyn saying (la la la la la) Halcyon saying (la la la la la) Vegas saying (la la la la la) Rio saying la (la la la la) Tokyo saying (la la la la la oh) Down under saying (la la la la la) Miami saying (la la la la la) Jamaica Monique with Erin: Every city, every state, every country you know All around the globe Every city, every state, every country you know This is how we go Erin: Uh tell em where I'm at From the plaques to the uh uh Everything fat Got Mustard on a track My girls all stack When I roll down the window, let me know where you're Atlanta, North South kick it 'lac Texas grill, Cadillacs through Miami then back To London, Jamaica then France The whole damn world took effect to Ferg, tell'em Monique: Lay back, slow down Better represent when we come to your town Lay back, slow down Whatchu represent when we come to your town Say Erin with Monique: Get em with the business When I come from Kansas City Hit manila till its Christmas Out to India I’ll visit Puerto Rico is exquisite Bring my people back to Venice Monique (Erin with Teen Justice): L.A got the people sayin' (la la la) Moscow, sayin', (la la la) España, (la la la) Kingston, sayin' (la la la) San Diego sayin' (la la la) Chi-Town sayin' (la la la oh) Germany, sayin' (la la la) La Punta sayin' (la la la) Ibiza Monique with Erin: Every city, every state, every country you know All around the globe Every city, every state, every country you know This is how we go Every city, every state, every country you know All around the globe Every city, every state, every country you know This is how we go Monique (Erin with Teen Justice) L.A got the people sayin' (la la la) Amsterdam, sayin', (la la la) Frisco sayin', (la la la) Switzerland sayin', (la la la) Sao Paulo sayin', (la la la) Joburg sayin', (la la la) Mexico sayin', (la la la) Stockholm sayin', (la la la) Jamaica Monique (Erin): You on that Cali sh*t (la la la la la) You like to like it (la la la la la) We like seeing it (la la la la la) Yes you can join us now (la la la la la) We like to love it (la la la la la oh) We like to love it (la la la la la) We like to love it Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs